hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 502 - 15 Chefs Compete
The second episode of Season 5 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on February 5, 2009. On that episode, the chefs competed in their first team challenge, that night’s service came down to the wire, and one chef made an ultimate decision after getting injured, leading to an extremely emotional elimination. Intro Back in the dorms, J was not happy that Seth survived elimination and believed he was lacking both skills and desire, compared to Wil. Meanwhile, Coi apologized to Lacey for arguing with her before service, but Lacey tried to argue that she lacked the experience her team had. However, LA was still upset that Lacey quit in the middle of prep, and wanted her gone from the red team. While Lacey admitted that she might be the weakest red chef, she did not want to quit. Team challenge The next morning at 5:49 AM, a marching band came in the dorms and played loudly, and the contestants woke up. Sous Chefs Scott and Gloria ordered the chefs to get downstairs, and they were led outside to find Ramsay next to multiple garbage bags. Ramsay called last night’s service way beyond disappointing and that he expected more from them. Then, he showed the chefs the garbage bags full of food that was wasted last night, and they were concerned that they would have to sort through the trash like in previous seasons. However, Ramsay revealed that there was no time for it as they just received two crates of scallops. Wanting them to learn how to respect their products, Ramsay had both teams go to their crates, and gather all the scallops into their colored buckets. While collecting the scallops, Colleen accidentally fell into the her team’s crate, but managed to get herself out. Once they collected the scallops, both teams brought their buckets back in the red kitchen, and Ramsay revealed that they would be using them for their next challenge, which was the Scallop Cleaning Challenge. He gave a quick demonstration on how to properly clean them, and told the contestants that they would have to clean them to his standards. Because the red team had an extra person, Ramsay told Andrea to sit out so the teams would be even at 7 each. Both teams had 15 minutes to properly clean as many scallops as they could and the team with the most points would be the winner. During the cleaning, Lacey called it the most disgusting thing she has ever done, and everyone else was struggling with opening up their scallops, which shocked Ramsay as it meant almost none of them shucked before. Once the fifteen minutes were over, the women went up first. Carol got the women off to a good start with all eight of her scallops accepted, but Paula could only get one out of her ten scallops accepted. Coi was able to score six scallops and Colleen scored five out of her six scallops. LA got all eight of her scallops accepted and Ji got four accepted. Lacey was the final woman up, and when Ramsay revealed she sliced one of her scallops three times, she had a shocked expression, which Ramsay mimicked. She could only get three of her six scallops accepted. The women finished with 35 points. The men were up next. Ben could only get three out of his eleven scallops but Danny got nine out of his ten scallops accepted. Giovanni gave the best overall individual performance by scoring an impressive thirteen out of fifteen scallops and Robert kept it going with five of his scallops accepted. Charlie and Seth were only able to get two and three accepted respectively leaving the score tied at 35. J was the last man up and sent up his six scallops. All but one were rejected, and the men won the challenge 36-35. Reward The men went on a helicopter ride to Catalina Island which excited them. Before leaving, Ramsay called Robert over to his office, and unfortunately, the helicopter insurance could not allow anyone over 300 pounds. Since Robert weighed 400 pounds, he had to take a ferry to the island. While Robert was on the ferry, the rest of the men arrived at the Catalina Island and went on a submarine trip. During the trip, Seth revealed he knew a lot about Ramsay such as his birthday being the next day, where he was born, his recent cookbook released, and that he knew Ramsay had four kids and knew their names. Those comments concerned J and Giovanni as it made Seth look like a stalker. By the time Robert made it, the reward was over much to his dismay. Punishment The women had to prep a raw bar for the following night’s service. Lacey, dejected by their loss, cried in her bed, despite the worst performer being Paula. Ji tried to comfort her and urged her not to give up, but Lacey still felt that she was not cut out for the competition. When the women got ready for punishment, Lacey did not want to go as she claimed she was not feeling well, which infuriated Carol who chewed her out for her attitude. Sous Chef Gloria had the women shuck more scallops but when she asked where Lacey was, Carol retorted that they were stronger without her. Three hours into their punishment and Lacey was still not present which continued to anger her teammates, primarily Andrea and Carol. Six hours into the punishment, Lacey decided to come downstairs and help, but by that time, the women were disgusted by her attitude and wanted her gone. Before service The next day, Lacey had a new attitude as she wanted to make a new start with prep. During prep, Ji slipped on some oil and sprained her ankle. The medic took a look at it, and with Ji in pain, she doubted if she could do that night’s service. Despite the pain, Ji decided to continue prepping for service despite the concern from LA. Once both kitchens were ready, Ramsay had both teams lined up. Ramsay reminded them that they were having a raw bar for that night’s service and every customer would be getting a plate as it would give both kitchens a little more time to get the hot appetizers out. Ji informed him about her injury and that she would like to participate in service, which Ramsay allowed. Ramsay decided that Robert and Paula would be managing the raw bar for their respective teams. Once everyone was at their stations, Ramsay had Jean-Philippe open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service While both teams got their first ticket, Robert and Paula were getting their raw bar ready. Jean-Philippe noticed that Robert was sweating, and Robert reminded him that he was 400 pounds. Carol told Ramsay that she burned the garlic for the first risotto and her second one was stuck to the pan, leading Ramsay to ask Carol if she was stupid. As Carol and Andrea tried to refocus, Ramsay went to the blue kitchen to check on Charlie’s risotto, but it was undercooked, with no mascarpone cheese or ham. Then, Ramsay told Ben to help Charlie out, since the latter never made a risotto before. Meanwhile, Robert was sending up the raw appetizers to his tables and was praised by Jean-Philippe for his tableside presence, even explaining the tattoo on his right arm to some customers. Forty-five minutes into dinner service, the red kitchen were getting appetizers out. However, Ramsay soon noticed that Colleen had already cooked scallops in the pan, and warned her that they were going to turn out overcooked. Ramsay had Lacey come over to show Colleen how to cook them while snarkily telling Colleen that Lacey was not going to charge $300 for it. He also told Ji that her ankle pain was the same as his head. In the blue kitchen, Ben sent up a new risotto, and Ramsay said it was delicious. In the red kitchen, Lacey sent over scallops that were cooked nicely, and Ramsay showed Colleen the difference. One hour and a half into service, and the blue team was getting their appetizers out. Seth and Charlie brought over their lobster spaghetti, but Ramsay noticed that they forgot the lobster and ordered both of them to wake up. The red team was getting entrées ready, but Ramsay noticed that Colleen forgot the John Dory for the order. Not only that, Colleen's salmon was both black on the bottom and raw in the middle. Then, Ramsay accused Colleen of not actually being a culinary instructor and that she was robbing people, but Colleen argued that she was a teacher. After two more of her salmon turned out black, Ramsay lost his patience and demoted her to the raw bar while ordering Lacey to get on the fish station and brought Paula back into the kitchen to help Coi on the meat station. Back in the blue kitchen, the men were ready to send out their entrées, and Danny's lamb was praised for being spot on. Two and a half hours into service, the blue team was able to get out entrées because of Danny's performance on the meat station. Back in the red kitchen, Paula checked on Ji to see if she was okay, but Ji told her that she wanted to focus on service which made LA very impressed with Ji's determination. Giovanni sent up his salmon to the pass, but it turned out to be raw and Ramsay chewed him out for it. Despite that, both teams were continuing to push out food, and were near the end of service. Ramsay gathered both teams and told them that the men had four tables left while the red team had five tables left. That led him to state that the first team to finish their tickets would be the winner. With a boost of determination, both teams pushed their entrées out. Eventually, both teams had only one ticket left each, but Carol stalled the red team when she was not ready, leaving the blue team to send their final table of entrées out and were declared the winners. Immediately after service, Ji limped to the back hall to see the medic again as her foot was swollen. While Ji felt like a burden by that, the rest of the women said she did great and they would not send her home that night. Post-mortem When the teams were lined up, Ramsay praised Ji for her courageous efforts that night and the fact that she did not give up despite the pain. Then, he turned to Colleen and told her that people who cannot cook should just teach, but she disagreed, stating that Ramsay made her nervous. However, Colleen's arguments annoyed her teammates and Ramsay said that she was giving him a headache every time he looked at her. Ramsay then told the red team to decide on two people for elimination. While Ji was with the medical staff, the rest of the red team went up to the dorms to discuss matters, with Colleen knowing that she was a definite nominee. Despite Lacey helping Colleen early that night, Carol still felt that Lacey was not fit to run a kitchen due to her not helping out at the previous punishment. However, Lacey argued that Carol should be nominated for her mistakes that service, which Andrea agreed with. Elimination Andrea wheeled a now wheelchair confined Ji up to the line for elimination. LA revealed that Colleen was the first nominee and Lacey was the second. After listening to both their pleas, Ramsay was about to announce his decision, but before he could, Ji raised her hand, and announced that despite wanting to be in Hell’s Kitchen, she felt that her injury would be a hindrance to the red team, and volunteered to leave. Andrea tried to interject that even an injured Ji was better than both Colleen and Lacey, but Ji was absolute in her decision. Ramsay decided to honor Ji's request and told Colleen and Lacey to get back in line. Ramsay soon came up to Ji and while he praised her for her talent, he admitted that it would not be fair to let her continue while she was in a great amount of pain, but allowed Ji to keep her jacket as a symbol of her courage and pride. As Andrea wheeled Ji out, the entire blue team gave Ji a standing ovation and Charlie held the door for her while Ji told the red team to do well. Before dismissing the rest of the chefs, Ramsay told them to pick up on Ji's courage and use it. Ji received the burning picture sequence at the end of the episode. Ramsay's comment: "Ji showed great courage. Unfortunately, her injury got in the way of her dream. She had a chance to win this, but sadly we will never, ever know." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes